The Calvin and Hobbes Movie (Pjdem06)
The Calvin and Hobbes Movie is a Live-action CGI Movie produced by Cartoon Network in collaboration with Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures. It’s original release date was in 2022, but it was pushed forward to 2021. Cast *Jacob Hopkins as Calvin *Ricky Gervais as Hobbes *Kenan Thompson as Isaac *Max Charles as Norman *Bryce Dallas Howard as Mom *Bill Murray as Dad *Olivia Cooke as Susie *Tye Sheridan as Moe *Sigourney Weaver as Miss Wormwood *Jeff Goldblum as Mr. Spittle *Ben Kingsley as Galaxoid (F.K.A Agent G) *Harrison Ford as Nebular (F.K.A Agent N) *Doug Jones as Zontar King *Ben Mendelsohn as Mr. Marcus/Disaster-Man *Jason Schwartzman as Mayor Dale Norris Synopsis A shady businessman (Ben Mendelsohn) arrives in Watterson,Ohio with his sights set on demolishing the town and transforming it into a superhighway. Two days after his offer is turned down by city officials, an earthquake caused by an underground volcano occurs, foreshadowing the eruption of the volcano. The businessman takes advantage of this and demands a ransom big enough to build the superhighway. Now Calvin (Jacob Hopkins) and Hobbes (Ricky Gervais) must prevent the eruption with help from everyone they love and hate, while Isaac (Kenan Thompson) and Norman (Max Charles) try to find a connection between the upcoming disaster and the businessman. Full Plot On a summer day, Calvin and Hobbes go over to Norman's house. Isaac is already there, and Norman and him are watching TV. The four go out and cause chaos in the town, while Mr. Blue Sky by the Electric Light Orchestra plays. While exiting a shop, they bump into a guy in a suit. They apologize, and they leave the way. The guy in the suit, known as Mr. Marcus, goes over to town hall. He pitches an idea to Mayor Dale Norris, which is the idea for a superhighway in place of the town. When Marcus's idea is rejected by Norris, he decides to start a petition on Change.org. However, he can't get enough signatures, so he gives up. Later, while playing Coolmathgames, he finds an ad for an agency known as G&N. He decides to contact the agency via phone. Then he stumbles across the underground volcano (which the agency owns) and falls in it, but he somehow survives. He then finds out he has superpowers to control disasters, and uses them for evil. Meanwhile, Calvin stumbles across a blueprint of the superhighway, and shows it to Hobbes. The day goes on like normal until a sudden tremor shakes the town. Norris orders everyone to go home. Suddenly, Mr. Marcus shows up with two men presumed to be Agents G and N. They reveal that the tremor was caused by an underground volcano, which has been dormant since the town was founded in 1911. Marcus gives Norris two choices: give him the money to build the highway, or die a fiery death when the volcano erupts. Calvin & Hobbes then watch a news report detailing the upcoming disaster. They tell Isaac and Norman, and they decide to form an alliance to save the town. Then Agent G and Agent N show up, and reveal themselves to be Galaxoid and Nebular. The six decide to do a quick plan to launch Mr. Marcus into space. In a field, Mr. Marcus tries to use his powers. He starts a fire, and he is unharmed. He uses a tornado, and he is unharmed. He goes out on the town, calling himself Disaster-Man. He runs into Galaxoid in his Agent G form, who launches him to planet Zonta. Mr. Marcus, finding himself able to breathe in space, reaches the Zontar King, and makes a deal with him. The Zontar King takes his army on a Zontar armada, as they invade Earth. The Zontar King gives Mr. Marcus a costume and then he goes by Disaster-Man. The Zontars invade and Disaster-Man unleashes a hurricane on Watterson. Calvin, Hobbes, and the gang go to town, and see the aliens and Disaster-Man. Calvin tells Isaac and Norman to find out about Disaster-Man, while him, Hobbes, Galaxoid, and Nebular defeat the aliens. After losing the battle, Disaster-Man says he will return, and disappears into thin air. He then teleports to a Secret Lair on Zonta. He is then informed by the King that he will be given a key and that in 6 days, he must use the key to activate an extreme annihilation that will wipe Watterson off the face of the earth. Meanwhile, Calvin’s alliance plans a counterattack. At the next battle, Calvin, Hobbes, Isaac and Norman are captured by Disaster Man. Upon taking them to the Lair, he has a discussion with them about how God can do what he pleases and that when he activates the destruction, he will have brought people closer to God. Just then, the entire alliance busts in and rescues the gang. During the huge battle that follows, Disaster Man attempts to activate the apocalypse, but Hobbes blasts him with the Phantom Zone Transmitter, sending him and the Zontar King flying into the sky. Upon returning to Watterson, Calvin and his alliance are crowned as heroes, and Calvin and Hobbes are given the key to the city. Before the end credits, Disaster Man and the King are welcomed to the Phantom Zone by Voldemort. Disaster Man declares an epic dance party, and all of the villains in the Phantom Zone dance to “Get Back“ by Ludacris as the end credits roll. Production After Season 1 of The Many Adventures of Calvin and Hobbes was finished, Wes Anderson asked Bill Watterson to direct a full length feature film. Anderson showed Watterson a script he wrote, and after Watterson made some revisions, filming went on production. In 2019, it was announced the cast from the show would return for the movie. In April of 2020, Ben Mendelsohn was cast in the villainous role of Mr. Marcus/Disaster-Man. In July, Ben Kingsley and Harrison Ford joined the cast as Galaxoid and Nebular. In September, Jason Schwartzman beat out Guy Pearce and Pierce Brosnan for the role of Mayor Dale Norris. Doug Jones then revealed he will join the film as an alien. It was then revealed by Anderson Jones would play the the Zondar King Disaster-Man makes a deal with. The film was released internationally on May 15, 2021. Release The film was released on May 15, 2021. It grossed over $361 million domestically, and over $756 million worldwide. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 87%, with the critical consesus being "The Calvin and Hobbes Movie may not be the best Calvin and Hobbes movie, but an intriguing plot, an all star cast, and humor from the great Wes Anderson, The Calvin and Hobbes Movie stands as a must watch for fans of the comic strip." Soundtrack The Calvin and Hobbes Movie soundtrack is set to be released sometime after the film. Score Music for the film was composed by Michael Giacchino. Trivia * The film has simular character models to the ones seen in ''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, ''and the characters are detailed to look like they were made from clay. * Unlike most films, all of the characters are CGI animated, while most other objects are real. * Halfway through production, Universal Pictures gave the movie a PG rating in the US and Canada for mild potty humor and mild violence. * Preceding the official world premiere in Liverpool, England, Bill Watterson released a book titled ”C&H Gold”, which contained some of his favorite strips from the comic. * The book also had a gold circle on it used to promote the movie, which had the words “Soon to be a Major Motion Picture” on it. * In Theaters, the episode “It’s Gatorade Time!” Plays before the movie.